User blog:TKandMit/Slender Man vs Freddy Fazbear. Epic Rap Battles of Mitstory S2
After a two week hiatus caused by The Spooky Special, I finally come back for the penultimate of this season! Antagonists of two scary games of recent years that have sparked large fanbases and notoriety come to face each other, well, faceless each other, I guess. Blah blah, Slender Man vs Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's. Huge thanks to ProbablyNoah for writing for Foxy the Pirate in the battle; you should totally read his latest fanmade. With that, let's get started! Cast Markiplier as Slender Man Taylor Cu as Freddy Fazbear (body), Foxy the Pirate (body) Nice Peter as Freddy Fazbear (voice), Proxy #1 Epic Lloyd as Foxy the Pirate (voice), Proxy #2 Battle Epiiiiii- *static* ...rap battles of Mitstory? ...Freddy Fazbear! Versu- *static* ...Slender...MAAAAAAN!! Welcome to the forest, tonight! Your cameras see static, Standing to Slender, a spastic animatranic? How fantastic. I’m a legend! Your shitty game against Something truly Awful, Fred! Pizzeria? Arcade? Friends? Scary? No, you look like a calming bobblehead You received praise? Ha, I’m a craze, giant fanbase! Can’t beat my game, can’t escape from my maze! I’ll stalk you and haunt you for days! 20/20/20/20? knuckles* Okay. You stay away at six; collect my page, run from me at eight! Welcome to the playdate, you made it, finally, to rap berate, Let’s celebrate! How big of a great character you are; oh, wait. Buddies; Bonnie, Chica, take a seat up, meet up with Mr. Slend, Let’s Eat ya!! Tentacle calamari with a side of pizza, you know it’s Fred! Your game leaves people guessin’, I send ‘em straight to heaven, You can’t fight back, trust me, I bite back like it’s ‘87! Backed up by proxy kids? You’re not monstrous, you’re obnoxious, Not ominous, makes me nauseous! You hear those footsteps? You’re unconscious! stutters with static*. *Words in caps overlap words in parentheses.* I’ll leave you screaming, (One) “NO NO NO NO” You (Two) “CAN’T RUN” when Slender (Three) “FOLLOWS” (Four) “DON’T LOOK, OR I TAKE YOU”, that’s no surprise, I see through you, (Five) “ALWAYS WATCHES, NO EYES” So scream (Six) “LEAVE ME ALONE”, how about no, No one will (Seven) “HELP ME”, putting the Fox in faux, Haunting in your dreams, now it’s time to take you out, (Eight) souls of children, goodnight, and the lights are out!! sound of someone running quickly increases* IT’S ME! This landlubber better split now that Foxy has entered, Rip you to PIECES! I’ll maul this pretender if ye don’t Stop It, Slender! Me Maties and I will chill in the green light, destroyin’ the Mike! While ye hide in the woods, bringing fright to little girls in the night! Leave ya more mangled than Mangle, we’ll take off more than ye frontal lobe, Better watch those cameras, or I’ll be coming out of Pirates Cove! You cause suicide cults for minors, while we’re scaring Markiplier! But luckily, for tampering with THESE animatronics, YER FIRED! Who won? Slender Man and Proxies Freddy Fazbear and Foxy the Pirate Hints *The finale will be entertaining *Total of ten characters to appear **Eight of these characters are fictional *A few reappearances *ERBoH #2 ain't got shit on dis *This finale will be put on hold and picked up in my next season. *The new finale will be godly Category:Blog posts